Recently, it is required to enhance the operation speed and reduce noise for signal transmission between LSI chips in mobile communication devices such as personal computers or mobile phones. In accordance with such circumstances, much attention is paid to optoelectronic interconnection attained by combining optical interconnection and electrical wires and having a feature of a high-speed operation and low noise.
As the optoelectronic interconnection, an optoelectronic interconnection array configured by bundling optical fibers and electrical wires, a flexible optoelectronic interconnection board configured by forming an optical waveguide on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or the like is provided. An optoelectronic interconnection module having electronic parts such as optical semiconductor devices and driver ICs mounted on a flexible optoelectronic interconnection board has a feature that the number of parts used therein is small and the assembling process is easy (for example, JP-A 2008-159766 (KOKAI)). Therefore, the optoelectronic interconnection module is advantageous in cost over the optoelectronic interconnection array module comprising electronic parts such as optical semiconductor devices and driver ICs combined with an optoelectronic interconnection array.